


A Very Special Honeymoon

by kndrmbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Fluff, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Inspired by 3x20, Literall Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kndrmbs/pseuds/kndrmbs
Summary: A little hiccup happens to Magnus and Alec right before their honeymoon.OR...Magnus turns into a cat.





	A Very Special Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I know book!Magnus has Chairman Meow and Church but I decided to go with the TV version to make things simple. Hope you don't mind!

 “Okay, Magnus, I’m ready to go –“

Alec stopped dead in his tracks with bags in his hands when he saw a sleek black cat at the doorstep. He knew Magnus looked after some stray cats but he had never seen this one before. And it was… wearing a necklace. Not a collar, but a human necklace. But he didn’t think too much of it; Magnus did many odd things, so why not a necklace for a cat?

 “Magnus?”

He realized the living room was empty even though Magnus had been there only a moment ago. Feeling his stomach knot with apprehension, he searched every room but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Something must have happened. Then he felt a little tug at the tip of his trousers. It was the cat that had been following him around, meowing. He was almost about to ignore the creature when something dawned on him. A recent incident came to his mind, which had involved an appearance of another unexpected animal. He knelt down to examine it and asked, feeling stupid for talking to a cat.

 “…Magnus?”

Incredulously, the cat nodded looking straight into Alec’s eyes. Come to think of it, there was something very Magnus-like about the way the cat moved – although, to be fair, Magnus was always somewhat cat-like. And the golden glow in the eyes was so much like that in Magnus’ warlock mark. Leaving a speechless Alec alone, the cat trotted away. When he came back, there was a piece of paper in its mouth.

_I hope you like my little wedding gift._

_I wanted you to taste the frustration I had to experience thanks to your loving father. But someone as wise as you must know this is to be takn with a light heart._

_Have a merry honeymoon, Bane._

_L. Rey_

The cat – Magnus growled indignantly and pointed at the red necklace around his neck. Alec quickly took it off of Magnus’ neck but it didn’t make any difference. He pulled out his mobile and furiously dialed Lorenzo’s number, but was only greeted by an answering machine message saying that he was going on a holiday. Fuming at the fact Lorenzo had done this right before their honeymoon to ruin the night, he called Catarina.

 “Hey, Catarina… Sorry to call you so late. No, we’re still in New York. Actually… something crazy happened. Again. Could you come over here please?”

 

 

Catarina couldn’t stop laughing for a good minute until she noticed a frustrated Alec sighed heavily. Magnus was sat on the table, looking very dignifed and elegant despite the circumstances.

 “Look, Catarina, can you please lift the spell like you did before?”

 “Oh, I’m sorry. Unfortunately, there’s not much I can do -Magnus must know this already- this is only a temporary spell that lasts for half a day but it’s not a reversible one I’m afraid. Don’t worry, it won’t have any other serious impact.”

 “But- we were going to go on a honeymoon tonight!”

Catarina shook her head and examined the charmed necklace once again, trying to hide amusement on her face.

 “You’ll have to wait for a bit.”

 “I thought Lorenzo got over it when he helped us in Edom.”

 “Well, he may not be evil but he’s not forgetful either.”

 “I’m gonna kill him.”

 “Alec, this is just a harmless joke, albeit a bit mean. Warlocks do pull pranks on each other. I remember one time when Magnus made this poor warlock unable to stop laughing for hours. Anyway, I don’t think he would want everyone else to know of this.”

Magnus sighed (seeing a cat sigh was really strange) and drooped his head as if in agreement. Despite himself, Alec couldn’t help smiling a little. Magnus made indeed a pretty cat. In fact, he was just plain adorable. Alec felt his anger at Lorenzo melt a bit.

 “I guess we’ll have to postpone the trip, then.”

 

 

 

It was a little awkward at first. Alec had never owned a pet before. He just wasn't used to being around animals, full stop. And even though he knew it was Magnus, it still felt strange to talk to a cat and he wasn’t sure if he should do that funny voice people put on when talking to their pets – as Magnus did with his cats – or just speak normally.

 “Um… Magnus. So… I don’t really know much about cats… but I’ve seen pictures of them playing with this…?”

Alec said, cautiously presenting a yarn ball he had managed to find in Magnus’ apothecary. But clearly, it wasn’t the right move. Magnus stared at the yarn for a moment and shook his head. Alec thought he could almost see Magnus rolling his eyes and hear his offended voice chiding him, and he burst into laughter before checking himself.

 “Sorry, Magnus. I know you’re cross but you just… look so cute. I'm almost thanking Lorenzo now.”

Magnus glared at him with his head held high but the sight made Alec grin even wider. He knew Magnus wasn’t too happy with his current state, but how could he not smile? The powerful Magnus Bane as a fluffy cat? He stroked the incredibly soft spot behind Magnus’ ears and the cat let out a purr, almost instinctively. He placed a gentle peck on Magnus’ head, at which Magnus reciprocated by nuzzling Alec’s neck. Alec tried with all his might not to squeeze the fluff ball that Magnus was and pinch his cheeks.

 “Maybe we should go to bed. I mean, it’s pretty late and I must say, the wedding was quite tiring as much as I loved every second of it.”

It was true. It was the happiest day in his life in a way he had never thought was possible. They had made it. They had stuck through thick and thin, been to a literal hell and rewarded with happiness. The moment Magnus had entered – it was Magnus’ idea for him to enter after Alec to recreate his dramatic entrance at Alec’s first wedding – Alec had nearly burst into tears. (Thank the angel that he had a soldier’s self-control.) And he had grabbed his groom’s lapel to kiss him, just like their first time, hearing the joyful roar from the audience.

What was more, by having the wedding at the Institute, they had made a statement to be remembered: everyone should be free to love whoever they want and it was high time for a change. It had been the most perfect moment in his life. But still, it had been also very overwhelming both physically and mentally, although Magnus had taken care of most of the preparation.

 “I’m gutted we have to wait till tomorrow but I guess it still counts as a honeymoon? I mean, it sure is very special.”

Then, Alec rememberd something. He opened his bag and pulled out a photo album, the one he was going to show Magnus later that day. He carried Magnus in one arm and the album in the other hand to the bedroom.

 “You know, I wanted to show you this, it’s… um…”

Now that he had proudly opened it, he felt a bit embarrassed. It was just an album, after all. There was nothing too special to it. Why did he get so excited about such trivial things like a silly teenager? Alec didn’t know much about relationships, but he could tell things like this showed his lack of experience. His face suddenly grow warm but Magnus jumped onto Alec’s lap with one swift movement and placed himself in front of the album, expectantly. Alec cleared his throat and smiled down at Magnus. On the first page, there were the pictures they had taken in the little photo booth in Tokyo: their first trip together.

 “It’s nothing too fancy. But… when we were… parted, I put all our pictures together. I thought we’d never be together again and wanted to cherish all the memories. And see, now I’m sharing them with you.”

Magnus lovingly stroked his arm with his paw. He swallowed the lump in his throat to stop himself crying and turned his gaze towards the pictures.

 “I really wanted to try it when I saw the photo booth the first time but you didn’t even seem to notice it and I felt like I was being childish. So I waited until the next day to pluck up the courage. I thought you might laugh at me for being silly but… see, you seemed to have so much fun.”

Alec chuckled, pointing at the third picture in which Magnus was grabbing Alec’s chin and kissing him who seemed surprised; his hazel eyes wide open almost comically. He turned the page and saw a Polaroid picture of them in smart suits in Vienna State Opera. Alec giggled.

 “You look like a posh English aristocrat in your extravagant three-piece suit and that scarf. You know, this was my first time going to a theatre ever in my life.”

With Magnus, Alec had experienced countless things for the first time in his life. He had once told Magnus about this at an earlier stage of their relationship.

  _You've lived centuries to experience all the things in the world and everything's new to me. I'm afraid I might bore you._

But Magnus' response had stunned him.

  _I have never had anything like what we have now, Alexander. You make me realize that even for a hundreds year-old man, there are still so many things to discover._

And here they were (althought things were just a tiny bit awry), excited to share more adventures together. He went through all the pictures in the album: their trips, the very first selfie he had taken on his phone with Magnus (it wasn’t the most flattering photo of them but he didn’t care), a group picture with their precious, dear friends at Hunter’s Moon and then the most recent one: their wedding. It was a Polaroid picture taken by Jace of them looking so happy and in love, the rings twinkling on their fingers. Their first picture as husbands.

 “And I’m so looking forward to filling these empty pages. Magnus, I love you. More than anyone in the world... even as a cat.”

And Alec blushed a little. The words sounded too cheesy and not big enough to truly express his feelings.

 “It’s a shame I don’t have your eloquence and I have no better way to describe it.”

Magnus crawled on top of Alec’s chest, who was now lying on the bed. His gaze locked with Alec’s, the amber with the hazel, and he blinked slowly and put his head on Alec’s neck. Alec remembered Magnus had explained before it was a cat’s way of showing affection and his heart almost exploded. He hugged his husband tightly, feeling the warmth and softness. They didn’t need a trip to Bali. It didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing. They had each other and this was their first night as a married couple; that was all that mattered.

 

 

 

Alec woke up the next morning, dazzled by the sunlight coming through the window.

 “Morning.”

He looked down at Magnus, who was still on top of him but in his original form. Only his cat eyes reminded him of last night’s incident which would have felt like a dream otherwise.

 “Hope you aren’t too disappointed. You seemed to enjoy quite a bit.”

 “What can I say? It’s not my fault you were so damn adorable.”

Alec grinned smugly and Magnus rolled his eyes.

 “I must say, you seem more like a cat now. The one that got the cream, especially.”

Alec took his phone on the bedside table and showed Magnus a selfie he had taken last night.

 “I'm gonna print it out and add it to the album, if you don't mind! Titled: 'the catty honeymoon'”

Magnus giggled and Alec’s breath hitched because he looked like a literal angel at that moment. His features looked so delicate without the usual make-up and the sunlight was dancing on his... bare skin.

 “You’re naked.”

 “Well-spotted. So… does that mean you saw Lorenzo naked as well?”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh when Magnus pouted mockingly.

 “No, no, Catarina knew how it would be and left him alone in the room with the potion. Why, are you jealous?”

 “Of Lorenzo? No way.”

He scoffed lightly but his expression was somewhat troubled. Alec sensed it wasn’t the idea of him seeing Lorenzo naked that troubled Magnus.

 “What is it, Magnus?’

 “It’s just… it reminds me of how things went that day. I brought my father, fully knowing that he would do something terrible to Lorenzo, much worse than what he deserved. And I’m ashamed for it. I was being drawn to his side without realizing. I’m not even mad at Lorenzo for pulling the prank, to be honest.”

Alec held Magnus hand and gently kissed on it.

 “Magnus, it wasn’t you. We both know that he was a great manipulator and trickster.”

 “You don’t conjure darkness with magical powers out of nowhere. You can only bring out what was already hidden there.”

 “Everyone has a little bit of dark side. Your father just knew how to make it larger than it actually is. You can’t let a greater demon define who you are. You're more angelic than any other Nephilims I know.”

Magnus’ expression softened at that. He smileded at Alec with adoration and admiration for a long time in silence, the look that would never fail to make Alec’s heart beat faster.

 “You’re a very wise pup, Alexander. And a very pretty one at that.”

 “Oh, please. If I’m to be pup, I’ll call you kitty from now on.”

 “Don’t you dare. I’m 400 years old, I’m far from -”

Alec stopped Magnus’ defensive speech by kissing him hard on his lips. It was soon reciprocated with passion which stirred up desire in him. When Magnus broke away, his eyes were beaming playfully.

 “What do you say we postpone our trip to Bali by another hour?”

 “Gladly.”


End file.
